Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene. Some scenes often contain multiple objects which are located at different distances from the camera. For example, a scene may include one or more primary object(s) that are the primary focal point, and one or more objects that are in the foreground or the background. Unfortunately, most inexpensive point and shoot cameras use a relatively inexpensive lens. As a result thereof, for a typical captured image all of the objects in the captured image have approximately the same level of resolution even though the objects are at different distances from the camera.